Forum:Menaces
What's the downside to menaces? I've seen that nightmares will reduce my dream counter (which is definitely bad) and dying will prevent me from returning to the surface unless I buy the Hesperidean Cider (which is obviously impossible, but then again can we really leave to the surface anyway?). But what about scandal and suspicion? Is there any downside to them? From what I've read they give unique opportunities. Is there any reason NOT to get imprisoned/exiled? Vae Victis (talk) 15:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) In general, menaces are inconvenient in one way or the other. They usually also trigger menacing storylets at higher levels or are plainly listed in-game as a menace. That's not to say they can't be convenient. For instance you can get a lion in the tomb-colonies (Scandal 8), get a weapon and acquaintance in prison (Suspicion 8), lose your dreams when mad (Nightmares 8) and become a good chessplayer/a courier of the dead in death (Wounds 8) Other menaces: *Turncoat - prevents progress in the affair of the box *Attracting attention - might send you to a cosy box... *Noise - does *something*, main reason it's listed is as it is in-game *Orthos is coming - Prevents island-pillaging *Troubled Waters - may wash away your progress *Unaccountably peckish - May prevent you from becoming free of the name. The only reason not to get exiled/imprisoned is because it takes a while to get out again. — Aximillio (talk) 15:46, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Trips to jail and the Tomb-Colonies aren't too bad. You can get out fairly quick with timed use of bribes or Connections. If your Watchful and luck is good, you can leave the Boat shortly. Nightmare area(s) can be interesting and you don't necessarily have to exit in a way that removes so many dreams (reach Nightmares 8 with some Memories of Light in hand and you'll see what I mean). The experience can be far worse at lower levels if you're in a rush to leave and unable to provide items to speed escape. It's mostly an inconvenience at upper levels. ZDee (talk) 18:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I have 9 memories of light, but my Dreaming Strange Dreams: A Game of Chess is 1 and Recurring Dreams: The Fire Sermon is 2. Can I escape my nightmares without losing either of the dreams entirely?--Vae Victis (talk) 20:35, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Mirror-marches only decrease ...is someone coming, which may be regained with exotica. From a state of some Confusion, I believe the drop would be too high, though. — Aximillio (talk) 21:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) When my nighmares get to 8, can I choose whether I go to a state of some confusion or to the marches? Or should I go before hand to the carnival when I'm starting to reach 8 to get to the marches?Vae Victis (talk) 05:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I haven't let my Nightmares escalate to 8 in 3 or 4 months, so my memory's a tad rusty on that part. Back then, I was transported to the Mirror-Marches rather than the Royal Bethlehem Hotel in a state of some confusion. I can't remember if I lost 1 or 2 Memories of Light (we also need to confirm that information on the wiki), but I definitely lost them; they were the toll to enter the Marches. From the Marches, you can enter the Bethlehem easily enough. Be careful of mistakenly stepping foot there! If you're inside the Royal Beth, you can enter the Mirror Marches but it costs Fate... If you want to jump from one to the other, be certain of your decision first. ZDee (talk) 06:57, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!Vae Victis (talk) 10:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) This reminds me i need tovisit the Mirror-Marches, just so I've done that... — Aximillio (talk) 13:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean... I've only visited the Nightmare realms two or three times...total...after taking into account all my characters. :-/ Zee Dee has never made any psychotic trips. I've got to break the paranoid habit of using every Nightmares reduction card I encounter. ZDee (talk) 13:43, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ...and now I'm exiled. So exciting! Vae Victis (talk) 18:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC)